


Snow Angels

by rudbeckia



Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [9]
Category: Silence (2016), The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, henrupe, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: A moment of fun in the snow for Andrew, who is bored, and Francisco, who is not.Kylux Advent Calendar Day 23: Angel.Set in the same AU as the previous henrupe ficlet.
Relationships: Francisco Garupe/Andrew Henry
Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Snow Angels

“I suppose,” Andrew said, gazing with half-closed eyes over the perfect, even blanket of snow that seemed to replenish itself overnight and smooth out the features of all activity from the day before, the footsteps to and from the wood store and the traps and the frozen-over stream. “You’ll tell me there’s an angel you could pray to about this nonsense.”  
Francisco laughed. “Not an angel. Perhaps a saint. For some, Dimitar is the patron saint of snow and winter, but I am not sure he would listen to me.”  
“Oh?” Andrew turned to smile at Francisco when large, warm hands landed on his waist. “And why’s that?”  
“Prayer,” Francisco said through kisses, “ought to be sincere. And although I miss the green of spring and summer, I do not wish for this winter to end yet.”  
“A saint who won”t listen and no angels.” Andrew rested his head on Francisco’s shoulder with a sigh. “There is nothing to do but wait. Do you appreciate now all the hard work I made us put into stacking the firewood wood as high as the eaves and three logs deep?”  
Francisco laughed again. “Yes. Well, we will make our own angels. Come with me.”

Francisco pulled Andrew, protesting and laughing, outside to where the blanket of white sparkled in the low morning sunlight.  
“Watch, and I will make you an angel of the snow.”  
Francisco let himself fall backwards and moved his arms and legs to sweep out the shape, then he got up and joined Andrew. “For you. An angel.”  
Andrew laughed and shook his head. “But there’s no angel for y—”  
Grinning, Francisco gripped Andrew by the shoulders, turned him and pushed him over backwards into deep snow, ignoring Andrew’s yells and curses.  
“Make me an angel too,” he said. “The we can both warm up in a bath.”

And later, after warming in a shared bath, drying nude by a crackling fire, bringing each other pleasure slowly and with a very earthly kind of worship, Francisco and Andrew each knew they had no need to ask saints and angels to give them more than they already had.


End file.
